Forgotten and Lost
by Soul of Emz
Summary: Sequel to previous fiction 'Teenage Life'. 2nd Chap- Wonder what happened to Prue at the end of TL? Find out...
1. Recapness

Author's Note : This is the sequel to my fic 'Teenage Life' which has taken much longer than I expected to get started, but its here now. The first part of the fic just recaps what happened in the first fiction and that's it. So really you don't need to read 'Teenage Life' but I would say that its probably best to if you haven't already seeing as I expect references to the previous fic to take place in this one.  
I hope you enjoy my fiction and please let me know what you think of it as it goes on, thankyou! 

> _How had it all come down to this?_  
It just wasn't right at all. The past few days had been a blur for Piper. It felt like only yesterday that it had been the first day back at school after the summer holidays but that was pressed deep into the past now, with what had happened.  
Her thoughts drifted off to the recent events played in her life... 
> 
> First of course she had become friends with the all-famous Prue Webster- Prue Webster! The most popular and admired person in the school! That had been completely unexpected and she got an inside look of what the simple but powerful sixteen year old was really like.   
But of course that had to change.  
Grams had been suspiciously hanging around the attic in the manor, which made no sense because the door leading to the hidden room was locked and unable to be opened. Piper knew Grams had been up to something, there was no doubt about it and this had led to Grams telling her the Halliwell secret.  
She was one of the descendants of the magically gifted witches starting back in the sixteen hundreds with Melinda Warren. Piper along with her two sisters were the Charmed Ones, young witches holding power greater than any witches before. It was hard to keep a secret like that to herself, so Piper had willingly told Prue along with Phoebe and Paige the secret.  
Prue had thought it a 'cool' thing to have a power and be able to use it whenever and agreed to go to the manor to watch the girls receive their powers - without Grams knowing. While in the manor Prue's father and mother, along with her two brothers and sister burst through the door.  
What a surprise.  
And then...well then they had turned into ugly monsters, demons they were called. Grams had returned to the manor from the car and protected the four girls. The demons had let their cover slip, and with that let the secret out that Prue was the long lost fourth Halliwell, part of the quadruple making the Charmed Ones.  
Prue had been stolen minutes after being born, and brought up by demons. What was the heartbreaking thing was that by rejecting to help her 'family' in the side of evil, Prue had vanquished them, killing her own family.  
It had taken a turn for the worst when Prue denied being any sort of blood link to the Halliwell's and run off, escaping to the strong arms of her boyfriend Andy Trudeau.  
Piper had later learned that Prue had turned up on the doorstep of the manor the morning after, talking with Patty, her mother. She had been invited into the family and made the first bond with her mother.  
That day at school Piper also became aware of the fact that Prue had hit a low in her young life and almost committed suicide, but her devotion to her boyfriend gave her faith to stick out her life a little longer.  
But what was the point in that now?  
Once Prue was back safe in the manor with her three sisters and grandmother she had only been stolen again by the likes of evil warlocks and taken to a young man who went by the name Isis. Piper wasn't sure what had gone on during the time Prue was there and she wished to know but the only person she could ask, who had been there, wasn't anywhere to be found. That person was Andy.  
Isis had wanted to turn Prue into an 'Axel' a woman controlled by him to do whatever he wanted to be done. An axel's soul was lost and that was that...nothing could be done afterwards. Or could it?  
The last of Prue Piper had seen was Prue asleep on a double bed, waking up and then something happened between Andy and Prue. It was unexplainable because no one, not even the all mighty Elders knew what had happened.  
Now Prue and Andy were simply gone. Gone and vanished. It was unlikely that they would be seen, for all Piper knew they could both be dead. That was what the Elders had proclaimed but she refused to believe such a thing. She was going to bring them both back, no matter what she had to do to accomplish such a thing.
> 
> Piper sat in the last lesson of the day on Monday, daydreaming and for once not giving a damn about what the boring teacher was rambling on about. For too long had she been the quiet, shy girl no one knew and always got the best marks, it was time for a change, and this was the time for that change.  
No one had any memory of Prue and Andy; it was like they never existed except to their families and sometimes even that seemed to fail. Paige and Phoebe had countless times tried to cheer Piper up, acting like nothing had happened, when really it had. Grams wouldn't even mention Prue's name and if it came up she simply ignored it.  
_ What is all this for?_  
Piper often wondered the answer to that question. Was she holding on to the small ray of hope that her twin would return for nothing? Was her family correct in going on with their lives rather than spending days on end wondering about what could have been? But what screamed louder in her head was why everyone except her held no feelings for Prue and Andy. 'They' had cast a spell to erase all memory of the teenagers from the people's lives they had touched to prevent any confusion for their disappearance. And that was that.  
  
"Piper, are you even paying attention?" Her male teacher's voice floated into her head and when she looked up she wasn't surprised to see him standing before her desk.   
"Sorry," she mumbled "my mind is elsewhere." Like he would understand what she was feeling and thinking, to him he had never heard of Prue Webster, or Halliwell or someone called Andy Trudeau.  
"This is uncommon for you Piper, usually I can depend on you to be working hard," the teacher continued. "What's changed?"  
"Everything," she bluntly replied and turned her gaze away from the man. There was no point having this conversation and she didn't intend for it to progress any further.


	2. Lost Between The Trees

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness in an update and the shortness in this chapter._

> Hunger clawed at her stomach, and it was becoming unbearable. It had been days since she had last eaten, there was nothing to hunt and even if there was, she had nothing to hunt it with. She was without a weapon or a simple knife and that proved troublesome.  
Every bone and muscle in her body ached, either from all the walking she'd been doing or the ordeal she had been put through beforehand. It didn't really matter why she was in pain, only that she was. She often tried to put it out of mind, having other things to worry about one of those things being how she had come to be alone and lost.  
Tiredness often crept in unexpectedly but she refused to sleep in the unknown expanse of trees and woodland. Rest would have to wait until she was safe in a town or village. Anything could attack her in the forest while she was sleeping.  
She was deprived of the basic necessities.  
Fire was unavailable because it was always raining and the canopy of trees still let water trickle through, leaving her wet and cold without a cloak.  
Despair threatened to overthrow her control of her emotions, but she couldn't let that happen. She was alone and practically helpless. Fate was providing the luck that nothing had tried to face her with an attack, yet.  
She feared for the person she had been with, the same person that had saved her from a life of endless torment. They had been together and then something had happened, it felt like death had swallowed them both then spat them out in different directions.  
She had woken up on the bank of a flowing river, soaking wet to the skin and left with nothing. Had her boyfriend been left the same way?  
Prue pushed her long hair over her shoulder as she continued walking through the maze of trees. The river was long ago behind her and she hoped to encounter a house or just a single person in the coming hours, but it looked unlikely.  
Everything looked the same, the ground beneath her bare feet was a mix of grass and mud and all she could see was more trees she had to walk through. Animals were somewhat inexistent and she couldn't blame them, what creature would want to live in a place so gloomy?  
There was never any sunshine to send the rain away and whether it was day or night, shadows were constantly present and played tricks with her eyes. She longed for the time when she would finally be out of this place.  
She could quite easily slump to the floor and cry out the tears that she wished she could release, but there would be time for that later. First she needed to get somewhere dry and warm, have something to eat and figure out just what was going on.  
Prue deeply sighed as she looked down at her hand where the ring Andy had given her sat comfortably on her finger. It was weird, having seen it in the river and then have Andy give it to her. If it was meant to symbolize something she didn't know. But it had come from Andy and that was all she cared about.  
When she looked up she was surprised to see something glowing a gold color about 20 feet in front of her, it had appeared out of nowhere and now it was there... unless she was imagining it.  
Slowly and quietly she approached the 'thing' making her breathing relax so that her heart beat wouldn't be so loud in her ears, it wouldn't be good to have to face whatever the thing was if she was stiff from nerves, that wouldn't help her in a fight. She needed to be ready to react quickly and with ease.  
The glowing form that looked like it was floating lowered to the ground and the brightness of it dimmed as Prue got closer.   
"My child, don't be so frightened," a soft voice echoed through the trees making Prue immediately stop walking. Had the thing spoken?  
Standing barely five feet away the glow evaporated and Prue's eyes widened when she saw a beautiful woman standing in white robes holding out a hand to her. Dark hair fell neatly to her trim waist and crystal clear blue eyes stared back.   
"I've come to help you Prue, come with me," the thin but perfectly shaped hand remained held out. "You have nothing to fear."  
Prue had trouble staying calm, where had this woman come from and how did she know her name? "B-but… I don't know who you are…you might be-" she faltered at saying the last word "evil." Hearing her own words made her realize how childish she sounded.   
The hand returned and was left casually hanging at the woman's side. Her small smile withered and for an instant Prue feared she had offended the spirit-like lady. "That's what worries you? That I might be evil? An evil offering help?" She was only inches taller than Prue but when she made the final steps towards her, Prue felt very small.  
She wanted to step back and run away but her feet wouldn't move, instead she had to suffer what this woman would do to her…  
Prue hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she felt a warm hand cup her cheek. Warmth was something she hadn't experienced for a long time.  
"Is that what worries you?" The woman repeated but softer and quieter. Prue searched the woman's eyes, fearful of what to say, so the woman answered for her. "I know that's not what on your mind, but that you're thinking that you yourself are evil."  
How could she know that? That was something personal, something secret, but something that hurt Prue more than a thousand knives cutting into her. "I am evil," she whispered but never let her gaze separate from the woman's eyes.  
The hand left her face and instead picked up Prue's hand, the hand with the finger holding the ring. Slender fingers traced the bones leading to Prue's fingers and then stopped at the ring.   
The woman's gaze never went to look at the ring though, as if she could see it without…seeing it.  
"Someone who was evil would not be able to find this-" The woman started.  
"I didn't find it, my boyfriend did," Prue said.  
"Nor would an evil person be able to wear it," she whispered, and at that split second something flashed in those striking eyes. "Dear spirits, you are one of them."   
Prue raised an eyebrow. "One of them? She skeptically asked. "One of who?. You've probably got the wrong person. This ring came from a river, and that is all."  
"A river found only by those who have…" Sadness clouded the woman's face. It surprised Prue that this woman couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. She dropped Prue's hand and looked around at the landscape. "You must be freezing, let me take you to my house I'm sure I've got food and clothes to spare." She turned away and began walking.  
Prue caught the woman's wrist lightly and turned her back. "A river found only by those who have what? What aren't you telling me? My boyfriend was there with me at the river if this involves him I need to know he is safe, please, finish what you were saying?"  
The woman evaluated Prue and then sighed. "Your boyfriend was there because that is the last you will ever see of him. The river is only ever found by those who have been captured to be turned into an axel, and had…and had their souls stripped from them." She spoke with quiet anger and then held up her right hand, her finger also held a ring. "Those who are strong enough get a chance to live again, by the power of the ring…but there are few who get that opportunity."  
"How many have found a ring?" Prue asked. "How many rings are there to be found?"  
"I know of only two people who have come back to live, soulless, with only two rings in existence. You…and I," she finished with brutal finality. "I don't think anyone ever knew there was a second ring."  
Prue was gob-smacked, speechless, dumfounded…hell there was no word to describe it.  
"These rings, give us the power to rule the whole of Amory Tara. With these rings we are like goddesses."  
**Now that was a chilling thought…**


End file.
